Tested Loyalties
by castiel98
Summary: Based on series 3 episode 11/13 of YD. Vlad finds out Erin is a slayer, but Ingrid's actions cause a different kind of heartbreak...
1. Chapter 1

_**A little one-shot of Vlad finding out about Erin being a slayer. Based on episode 11/13 of series 3 of YD **___

Vlad stood beside Bertrand, looking at the stake that he had found under Erin's floorboards. Ingrid smiled wickedly as Erin walked to her open door, confused as why her room was disturbed. There she saw Bertrand, Vlad and Ingrid; all staring at her old slayer's equipment. Her heart rate increased as they all looked at her.

Bertrand's eyes turned black as he bared his fangs at her, causing Erin to step back. Vlad raised his hand as to stop him, Bertrand's fangs were withdrawn- his eyes still black.

Vlad stepped forward, looking truly heartbroken. He thought he loved her- but she lied to him. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't kill her. He just couldn't. He withdrew his gaze from the ground as he looked at her, ignoring the other two vampires in the room.

"Is it true? Are you a slayer?" Vlad barely managed to get the words out as he just stared at her. Erin stepped back slightly, only giving him a small nod. It was enough evidence for Vlad. He looked back at the ground again, trying to keep his anger under control.

"You lied to me. I told you that I wanted peace with breathers. But, you lied to me. Why would you do that? What did I ever do to you?" Vlad said, clicking his fingers, allowing the door to close. He didn't want his father to hear- he would bite her at his first chance.

"At-at first I was here to slay you all. Ingrid bit my brother. I just wanted him back. But then- I got to know you; and you told me your plan! I wouldn't hurt you! You should know that!" Erin said, trying to keep her voice calm as Vlad turned back to her.

"Because of you, he will probably never trust anyone again." Ingrid said, not feeling the least bit guilty about turning her brother. In fact, Erin being a slayer was a perfect cover up for Ingrid's mission to wipe Vlad out.

"But he can trust me. You're the one he shouldn't be trusting- you've turned the entire netball team into vampires so you can get them to slay him!" Erin yelled at her. She had seen one of her 'minions' earlier today, she was so close to staking Vlad.

"I can't believe you would cover up your little fantasies by blaming me! It's ridiculous!" Ingrid said, a slight smirk on her face, clearly directed at Erin. Erin knew her secret- so what? What could she do?

"I can't trust you, Erin. You lied to me." Vlad suddenly spat out, his barely concealed hurt leaking out onto his features. Vlad suddenly glared at Ingrid, "and I know exactly what you've been doing today-so don't try and deny it, Ingrid."

Ingrid was taken aback, but said nothing. Erin continued to try and get Vlad to look at her again.

"Vlad, you have to believe me! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" Erin pleaded going over to him, trying to get his attention. He took a step back, moving himself just out of her reach as he looked her straight in the eye. Now she knew why he wouldn't look at her; the pain in his eyes was practically painted onto his features. He was hurt. And Erin couldn't bring herself to look at his face again.

"I want you gone, Erin. I need you gone. I can't take the chance on you staying here if my family is at stake." Vlad barely whispered the words as he flitted out of the room, Bertrand following him. Ingrid just stood there, smirking at Erin as she took a step closer to her. Erin didn't notice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your little Vladdy will forgive you one day. In about two hundred years or so." Ingrid smirked as she took another step towards Erin.

"So...What shall we do with you, hm? Vlad would stake me if I killed you…Maybe you should get a taste of what Vlad is feeling, if you know what I mean." Before Erin could react, Ingrid has her fangs deep in her neck, biting her and then letting her down onto the floor. She had turned her.

"Oh look, you've already started to change! Must be the O negative blood type…" Ingrid smirked, watching as Erin's eyes turned black and fangs emerged. Erin was shocked. She was a vampire- and now she couldn't leave until nightfall. She was in big trouble if Vlad knew she was still here.

Ingrid strutted into Vlad's room, although Vlad ignored her presence. He had his body up against the wall, his fist on the stone as he contemplated his feelings.

"I don't understand how I didn't know. She didn't smell like a slayer-"Vlad was cut off by Ingrid, "Listen, lover-boy; Erin won't be able to leave until sunset," Ingrid said as she saw Vlad push off the wall to face her, utterly confused.

"She's leaving now- whether she wants to or not," Vlad said weakly, turning back around again.

"Vlad- I didn't mean that she _won't _be able to leave. She can't leave. She'll turn to dust." Ingrid swept out of the room before Vlad could ever process her words.

She wouldn't burn- she was a breather. Unless-

"INGRID!" Vlad shouted, eyes turning black as he flew vertically into the dining room after his sister.

"YOU TURNED HER?" Vlad yelled at her, pushing Ingrid against the wall with one flick of his wrist. Ingrid was surprised by his outburst, but only for a moment.

"Well, seeing as though she seemed to hate vampires so much- her punishment should be to be one," Ingrid smirked, although uncomfortable in the position against the wall. Vlad threw her down with a thump.

"I wouldn't wish this curse on anyone. Not even Erin," He could barely say her name, he was so heartbroken. He wouldn't show it. He wouldn't let Erin or anyone else think he was weak.

"Well, it's too late now. Ah well. I'm sure you two will be very happy in your unlife together." Ingrid flitted across the room and out of the door; leaving Vlad to his thoughts.

**Ah well, there ya go! I thought that would be an awesome twist if it had actually happened! Can't wait until the next series of YD- it's meant to be better than series 3- arghh can't wait! ~Becki~**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay, because a couple of people have asked for me to continue this one-shot, I'll be turning this into a story…AFTER I have finished my current project 'The Chosen One's Story' because I am a procrastinator and I probably won't be able to keep on top of both…~Becki~**

**P-S- thanks very much to 'AspieWriter' and 'KariMaud' for your reviews! :)**


End file.
